rocco ace villager: fanfics requested by the animal crossing discord
by barrylawn
Summary: i gotta write fics that have been requested by people on the animal crossing discord server, CAN I DO IT?
1. rocco x soleil

ROCCO X ANKHA

REQUESTED BY RISE KUJIKAWA

BY BARRYLAWN

one day rocco was out fishing

"where are the fish, lots of good fish come in winter" said rocco but no fish bitten "this is boring why do i be professional fisher when no fish bite, i shoul get a better job"

he went to the city somehow in new leaf but all the places were not looking for jobs

"plllls i can make sure noone not a member comes in" said rocco "i have great memory"

"i told you cousin my security system is perfect, get out please"

"hippie"

rocco returned to the village he didnt get in shit for hacking cause hes rocco and that makes him the best

"i cant live a boring life i gotta do something" said rocco

thats wen he noticed the house that was new, the sign said it belonged to soleel

"who is soleel and why do i get the feeling some animal crossing discord wants lots of fics about her" said rocco "oh right because the sign outside the town hall had message from barrylawn saying that soleil would be staying for like 4 or 5 fics to be written about, thats right"

rocco went inside and a hamster was there

and then she pulled a bed out of her boxes and dragged rocco onto it

"AAAAAH WHAT THE HELL HIPPIE" shouted rocco losing his tea

"u said u wanted somethin to do, so i make u professional sex person"

"oh ok"

they had de sex all nite and rocco felt he finally had somethin to do with life

"dat was fun gudbye" said rocco and he left

he was then officially declared by barrylan the sexyest villager in the game, becaus he had sex so that gives him the title

THE END


	2. soleil x ankha

SOLEIL X ANKHA

REQUESTED BY ANEWEMPIREINRAGS

one day ankha was looking through the window of the sexiest guy in the village, rocco

he was playing with his fish by putting his hand in the water and taking it out again, and it was a shark he got from barrylan so he laughed when it didnt bite his hand off, tho it wasnt very funny when it DID bite his hand off

rocco got taken to the hospital and would be gone for 2 weeks

ankha sighed, who would she have sex with if the sexiest guy in the village was gone

"pfff u think sexy rocco would want an ugly cat like u, tarnation" said the ugly voice of soleil

"hey i no rocco secretly likes me me meow" said ankha

"o PLS, rocco is gay for that apollo justice guy, but hes bi too so he wants ME" she showed ankha her sexyness that would make rocco want her

"ha ha, but im a cat" said ankha "u can tell because i go me meow"

"U WANT TO FITE BITCH" shouted ankha

but just then barrylan the mayor was having enough off this immature argument so he got isbell to kick them both out and destroy their homes

"thats not enough" said barrylan "get all the man villagers to find and KILL them!"

so then rocco came back from hospital and he drago tom ed hans vlademir filbert joey and alfonso grabbed their weapons and chased them like at the start of of mice and men

ankha and soleil ran behind a tree and they all ran past her cause the hiding place was THAT good

then they climed the tree

"ok they wont find us up here" said ankha

"wow cant believe rocco wants us dead tarnation" said soleil

"yeah, he came back from the sick just to kill us me meow" said ankha

"but dont worry u got me" said soleil

"and i got u" said ankha as they got closer

"we gonna get a ranch some chickens pigs dogs"

"and rabbits soleil"

"yeah rabbits too"

"red and green and pink rabbits me meow"

"ye and cats"

"and hamsters"

"yeah... hamsters too"

they fall asleep but they didnt sleep rite away, they did fun stuff too but i cant say what

THE END


	3. benedict x kiki

BENEDICT X KIKI

ey i suh sorry i fohgot to write dis an i dont remeber who request it i tink it was kikichan wich i guess wud make sense caus kiki but yea

anyyyyyway benedict was out being a chicken wich means he has to wake people up in the morning cause if he didnt hed be fired and hed go to the streets and die

just then the phone next to him rang

"dis is manager of wake up how may i help u" said boss copper "oh sorry bout that well send another chicken along right away booker find dat fukin lazy man benedict" copper slam down the phone

meanwhile benedict was asleep when the phone rang

"relax copper i wus just takin a breather" said benedict

"a breather this is work not sum kind of game benedict"

"woah der boss u dont wanna pop a blud vessle at ur age" said bendict

"u no wat ben ive had a fukin nuf of ur shit UR FIRED"

"WHAT" shouted benedict huh dat conversation seem vary familir anyway

anyway benedict stared at the phone he had been told dat one villager wasnt awake at 6am so he had to be fired

but what ed i mean copper wasnt aware of was what actually happened

and wat actually happened was the villager who was kiki wasnt sleeping alone

SHE WAS SLEEPING WITH BENEDICT

it was 5:45 wich was still nite but benedict woke everone up and was in the bed wit kiki who was sexy to him

they did fun stuff together in the bed i cant go into detale cause then glinda mite get anger at me

but it was relly sexy even tho they are d well lets not think aboot it like that

so it became 6am and the room was wet and they were asleep and the phone rang it was ed i mean copper GOD why do i keep messin that up?

benedict walked the street of lawn village sadly as the newspaper flew away on the path like the bad ending of justice for all

thats when he realized there was a guy in a grey coat in front of him

"hello" said the man

"hi" said benedict "i fucked up"

"ha ha" said the man "let me tell u in the worst of times a chicken must force there biggest smile cause theres always a chance a miracle happen"

"wow thanks" said benedict "who are u"

"i am phenix wright" said phoenix and he walked away into teh sunset

"damn danks mr wright i feel much better" said benedict "but wats my miracle gonna be"

he turned around and saw kiki was behind him all along and she told him dat she would help him out of shit and she always be around cause they love each other its not like they just had sex for no reeson

and she got him out of shit by breaking into the wake up building with resettis help and she murdered copper and framed booker and phenix wright wanted benedicts miracle to happen so he defended booker and lost and walked back into the sunset again and kiki and benedict got house together and they were happy forever

THE END


End file.
